1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module for a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
A common liquid crystal display usually includes a component with color display function, such as a liquid crystal display panel. As the liquid crystal display panel does not emit light, a backlight module must be disposed below the liquid crystal display panel to serve as a light source to illuminate the liquid crystal display panel for displaying images.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional backlight module 100 includes a first frame 110, a second frame 120, a light source 130, a lampshade 132, a light guide plate 140, a reflector 150, and a diffuser film 160. The light source 130 and the lampshade 132 are disposed in the first frame 110, and the light guide plate 140 is disposed beside the light source 130. In particular, a part of the light L emitted from the light source 130 enters the light guide plate 140 after being reflected by the lampshade 132.
In addition, the reflector 150 is disposed at the bottom of the light guide plate 140, and the diffuser sheet 160 is disposed at the top of the light guide plate 140. In detail, the light that enters the light guide plate 140 is reflected by the reflector 150, and emits out through the diffuser film 160, so as to provide a uniform light source to the liquid crystal display panel (not shown). It should be noted that the lampshade 132 is generally made of a metal material, which not only more expensive, but also is heavy. Especially when a large-size backlight module 100 is assembled or is reworked, the lampshade 132 consumes the much time of the process, which adversely impacts the production throughput.